


There You Are

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, each one of the tagged relationships gets its own season, the word "love" pops up 30 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jeno finds different kinds of love during the different seasons. One of the seasons completes him like no other.





	There You Are

Jeno fell in love with Renjun during spring.

He figures it was fitting in many ways. Along with spring came new beginnings and the blossoming of life. Sometimes love blossomed during spring, and Jeno found this to be his case.

Similar to the nature of spring, their love had been new and exciting, soft and flourishing. Jeno fell in love with Renjun at first sight, but his lack of experience with relationships and doubtful self-image only allowed him to admire the older from afar.

It was only when Renjun consistently began returning the fond looks Jeno gave him that Jeno began questioning if Renjun liked him too. Even if just a little bit.

Their relationship continued to grow and Jeno only fell deeper and deeper for Renjun. Beyond his captivatingly delicate look, Jeno discovered Renjun also has a tender heart. Among other things, Jeno treasured that the most about the elder and secretly vowed that he’d never let Renjun’s heart become tainted.

As they learned more about one another, they shared more and more smiles and easy touches. It wasn’t hard to fall in love with Renjun. He was an angel sent down to earth. Jeno always felt warm whenever Renjun was by his side, with and without physical contact. 

It was only growing obvious that their was mutual attraction between the two, and that was all Renjun needed to confess. A simple, soft and nervous “ _I like you_ ” and the pendulum began swinging. The pendulum that was Jeno’s heart, taken aback and swinging much too fast. Jeno’s cheeks had become tinged with a light red as he tried to come down from his unprecedented flustered state so that he could say “ _I like you too_ ”.

Some time after they had broken up, Jeno thinks he had been too eager to fall in love. He hadn’t known about the risks and ambiguity of love. 

Jeno could forever cherish the love he and Renjun had bloomed with. He could and he would, because it was Renjun. His precious and pure first love.

___

Jeno fell in love with Donghyuck during summer.

Once again, he figures it was fitting in many ways. Summer signalled adventures foregoing any careful preliminary planning. That was the same basis for the second time Jeno fell in love.

Just like the characteristics of summer, their love had been hot and zesty, short and rewarding. Jeno realized he fell in love with Donghyuck when he thought about how his mood always lit up in the younger’s presence. How it lit up whenever his phone screen alerted him of a text from Donghyuck. How it lit up whenever Donghyuck would cling onto him as though that was the only thing he knew how to do.

Jeno was ready to fall in love again and Donghyuck was there to catch him.

It didn’t take Donghyuck long to admit “ _I really like you_ ”. Jeno hadn’t known which one of them would have said it first, but that didn’t stop him from expressing “ _I really like you too_ ”, both of them briefly smiling afterwards before letting loose and erupting into loud, crazy laughter. The confession was sealed with a kiss that was far from shy.

Akin to the summer heat, their love had been blazing. There were many days they’d go to the park and sit on a set of swings, slurping at their popsicles even more hurriedly whenever they felt the melted sugar begin to trickle down their fingers. Jeno didn’t know it then, but their love would gradually cool down, turning into a comparison to the effect the popsicles had on them.

Being with Donghyuck felt powerful. He was a daredevil through and through, and Jeno took an interest in Donghyuck’s gutsy character. 

Jeno thinks they broke up too fast. But he also thinks that he fell in love too fast. Maybe their relationship was meant to be a quick, fun distraction for both of them. Maybe their relationship was mistakenly taken for love instead of mutual admiration and appreciation.

Donghyuck could forever hold a special place in Jeno’s heart. He could and he would, because Jeno would allow it. The beautiful memories they created together were something Jeno never wanted to forget. He would treasure them forever.

___

Jeno fell in love with Mark during fall.

For the third time, he deemed that the season matched with the relationship. Fall embraced familiar habits. Mark became a new habit that would soon turn into a familiar one.

Like the embodiment of fall, their love had been crisp and refreshing, steady and changing. Jeno never thought they would amount to anything more than friends. He didn't want to lose the closest friendship he'd ever have over romantic feelings that could end up making it such that they fall apart, slowly but surely growing distant from one another.

Jeno knew he was in love with Mark when he began wishing he could stay in the music studio all day with the older. It didn't matter that their music taste wasn't quite the same because they were both givers. They practiced and played instruments for each other, harmonized while singing together, showed creativity and depth while performing rap battles against one another. The music that played in Jeno's heart was arranged, taken apart and rearranged until it was a masterpiece by Jeno's high standards. It was only then that he let Mark hear it.

“ _I like you too much_.” Jeno's eyes had been boring into Mark's as Jeno gave the revelation. 

“ _What is this? I… I can't believe it. I like you so much_.”

A hug that was too tight was immediately shared between them.

As they grew busier in life, they gradually began to drift apart. It wasn't intentional but Jeno _does_ think it was inevitable. They saw one another less and less often and the connection they had built only seemed to keep backtracking instead of moving forward like it once had. 

After their break up, Jeno decided to give his heart a break. He quickly realized he was becoming wary of love, _if_ he wasn't already completely wary of it. Maybe a lasting love wasn't something he'd find in his life. If that were true, it would be pointless to keep looking.

Jeno could forever be grateful for Mark. He could and he would, because Mark had been a constant reminder that hard work doesn't always have to pay off. As long as hard work resulted in a sense of achievement, that was evidence enough of success. With and without saying the words, Mark prompted Jeno to never give up.

___

Jeno fell in love with Jaemin during winter.

He figures it was perfect, although he rarely ever uses that term to describe things. Winter is home to holidays and festivities. Everyday spent with Jaemin felt like a holiday and Jeno's festive side was brought to its full potential with partial influence from Jaemin's vibrant personality. 

Alike the essence of winter, their love is sparkling and wondrous, piercing and undeniable. Their love _is_ , because they continue to be in a loving and devoted relationship. Jeno once mentioned that he was happy he fell in love with his favorite person during his favorite season, and Jaemin had hung onto him afterwards, refusing to let go.

Jeno knew he was in love with Jaemin when Jaemin began pooling into his mind, his heart suddenly ignoring his brain which wanted to regain control over his thoughts. Jeno battled it out for a while. Love was a dangerous game and he knew that much too well after his previous relationships. There was a lot to lose. But there was also a lot to gain. Jeno decided he would give his heart one last chance.

Jeno wasn't in a rush. He doesn't know who fell for the other first, but he wasn't in a rush. If this were the last card he would draw, he would flip it over when he was ready.

Jeno finds himself in a state of contentment whenever he recalls a particular day. The day Jaemin sneaked up on him and back hugged him, asking Jeno if he could hold him like this forever. Jeno had teased that that was _clearly_ impractical and impossible, but in that moment, Jaemin's words transferred straight to his heart.

“ _I'll get sleepy, you know?_ ”

Jeno wouldn't mind sleeping in Jaemin's arms. The only problem was that they weren't an item at that point.

“ _I can take you on_.”

Jeno found that he had stopped breathing for a few seconds. He didn't know if those words were meant to be read into or simply be looked at from the surface. 

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _It can mean whatever you want it to mean_.”

Once Jeno learned that Jaemin was an openly affectionate person, he didn't regard the younger's affectionate acts as possible hints at something bigger, deeper. That's why the day when Jaemin asked “ _Will you be mine?_ ” caused a whirlwind of emotions to engulf Jeno. He felt light and felt like he was floating. Nothing seemed quite real for awhile.

“ _I'd love to be yours_.”

Jeno is beyond glad that he and Jaemin accepted one another into their lives’. He didn't have to flip the card over to know that it was an ace, that _Jaemin_ was his ace.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic was inspired by zayn's song 'there you are'
> 
> just a quick little note: jeno wasn't hopping in and out of the relationships every time the season changed. so, just as an example, it might have been a year later that he got together with donghyuck after breaking up with renjun. just wanted to clarify this because no, he was not in 4 relationships within the span of 1 year
> 
> this was a very different fic from what i usually write, feedback would be highly appreciated!


End file.
